Mrs. Miss-I
This is the seventh episode of Daniel 10: Alien Army. Summary Yobite's daughter Miss-I falls in love with Daniel only as Magnetricity and creates a device to lock him as Magnetricity. Plot On a metaliic planet with gears on the ground and robotic trees and other robotic plants. The planet resembles a robotic jungle. In a metallic castle in a bedroom a teenage robot girl lays on her bed. The robot girl resembles Yobite except with long silver hair and red gloves with gray circles on her palms. She has a gray neck with a teenage girl's body. Robot Girl: Ugh, I need to have a boyfriend for the Ceremony! What am I going to do? (She uses her jet booster to land in a spot in the jungle and sits on a rock.) Ugh this rusts! (She sees a glow in the bushes and goes over to see it. The glow is a blue capsule with black stripes with a tablet with Daniel on the tablet.) Hmm. This is the human with the watch dad's always trying to capture. He's not that bad looking. If only he was a Cyborganicsapien. (She sighs and flips throught the pictures of Daniel, seeing Wally, Kris and Terry as well. She also sees Magnetricity with the DNAtrix symbol on him.) Whoa! A Magnetisapien! And a good looking one too! (Realizing DNAtrix symbol.) Wait is that Magnetisapien that boy? Hmm interesting....(She steps on the capsule revealing a glowing orb that emerges from the capsule and she grabs it.) What is this? The orb glows while she smiles. Theme Song Daniel, Kris, Wally and Terry are all at Super Slushie. Terry: Do people really like this stuff? Kris: It's not so bad. Oh and guys Terry doesn't like slushies! Daniel and Wally: WHAT?! Daniel: Impossible they are the best! Terry: To you guys! How often do you come here? Daniel, counting: Umm, maybe 5 times a week, roughly. Terry looks like she's about to puke. Wally: Hey don't knock it until you drank it! Then on Borg IV (Yobite's home world) Yobite's daughter sneaks into the ship the Y-Borg. Robot Girl: Hehehehe, just have to set the coordinates to Earth and.... Voice: Miss-I!!! Miss-I: Uh oh! Yes father.... Yobite: What are you doing, Missy!? Miss-I: Good you remember I am Missy not Miss-I! Yobite: STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! Missy, cheerfully: Going to Earth to find the human! So then I can get him to be my boyfriend! Yobite: WHAT?! HE IS THE ENEMY YOU CANNOT BE IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN! Missy: Not him in human form, daddy, in his Magnetisapien form. Yobite: Still! He is the enemy I am trying to obtain the DNAtrix now get out! Missy: Fine! Later at night Missy sneaks to the Y-Borg to the cargo holder. Seeing guards surrounding it. Missy: Guards stand down! My father has ordered me to scan the ship! The guards step away. When Missy enters she closes the door. Guard: Should we let her lock the door? Guard 2: Are you going to argue with the princess? Missy gets on the ship and punches in the coordinates to Earth and activates hyperspeed mode and flies off before the guards notice. Missy is arrivng to Earth's atmosphere. Missy: Now time to see where are you? (She activates the scanner scanning Earth for Daniel and when she picks up his signal she follows the signal grasping the sphere in her hand.) Daniel: Isn't great to relax as friends at the mall? The team are at the local mall which is bustling with people. Then when Kris reaches the store, Kris and Terry screech with joy they begin racing through the store buying new clothes. Wally: Why is it that girls love shopping? Daniel: Who knows? Missy: Well Daniel Deoxyribo you will have to buy a tuexedo for our wedding! Daniel: Who are you? Missy: I am Princess Missy, you shall refer to me as your wife! Kris hears this: WHAT?! Missy: I am Yobite's daughter! Daniel: What? Then why do you want to marry me? Missy, cheerfully: Because I am in love with your Magnetisapien form! Daniel, blushing: Uh, judging by the name "Magnetisapien" it has to be Magnetricity! Missy: You are soooo smart now that makes you the better husband!!! You also know how to treat tech which makes it even better!! Kris fires a magenta disk that strikes Missy in the chest. Missy: Owch! You little Anodite creep!!! (She fires missiles at Kris.) You wonder why my name is Miss-I right? Well I get my name because my main weapon is missiles! The missiles strike Kris down her panting. Daniel: Kris! Missy fires a laser blast at Kris who creates a magenta barrier around herself sheiding her from the blast which cracks on contact. Daniel then transforms, his body forms a T with his arms out. His fingers become curved and his legs morph and become zig-zagged. Then Daniel grows a screw and magnets out of the side of his head. Now his eyes merge together into one with magnet poles growing out of his cheeks. Metal attracts to Daniel's body becoming robotic. His arms roll up into orbs and levitate with magnetism. Magnetricity: Magnetricity!? I had to be Magnetricity! I wanted to burn metal with Hot Dog! Great! I gave her what she wants. Missy: Yeah! (She fires missiles which circle around Magnetricity and before they can explode he creates a magnetic blast that knocks the missiles at her.) Owchie! Danny why are you fighting me!? Magnetricity: I am not answering that! (He fires electricity from his magnets electrocuting her.) Missy: Sorry dear but-(She activates a missile bomb that explodes on contact knocking him into the wall.) Now. (Before she grabs Magnetricity, Wally flings his sword at Miss-I which stops her. The sword comes back to him) Wally: It's time for action! (He goes in for another strike when Miss-I fires a magnet gun which rips off the armor and sword away from Wally and throws it at Terry. Wally jumps in front of her taking the damage. Terry: Are you okay!? Kris then fires a magenta beam that holds Missy in a sphere. Missy: Grrr! (She fires missiles at Kris which secretes smoke when they land.) Kris coughs fiercely and falls unconcious. Missy slams her fingertips into a red button on the light blue orb which emanates a DNA wave that enters the DNAtrix which causes him to be unable to change back. Magnetricity gets up staggering and slams the DNAtrix down unabling him to change back. Magnetricity: Craig! (He sees Missy flying off.) End Scene Outside the mall the gang are trying to keep Magnetricity in hiding. Magnetricity hiding in the bushes. Kris,whispering: Change back. Magnetricity, whispering: Can't. Wally: Then hack the watch or something! Terry: Quiet! Make sure that robot girl doesn't find you! Kris: Terry you mean Daniel's bride-to-be! Wally mockingly: Ooo! Is Miss Kris getting jealous? Kris: No! Of that robot! No way! Wally singsong: Kris has a crush! Kris has a crush! Magnetricity: Who would that crush be? Wally: You are so oblivious when it comes to girls! Magnetricity then is pulled away by magnetism and they see Missy floating in the air with Magnetricity on her palm. Wally: Missy! Magnetricity: Help me! (He's electrocuted.) Wally activates his armor and runs foward and slices Missy's arm off freeing Magnetricity. The arm is pulled back to Missy's arm and regenerates. Wally looks annoyed and dashes foward but Missy fires a missile at Wally knocking him down. Kris fires a magenta disk barrage striking Missy hard. Missy then fires laser eyes that Kris blocks with her shield knocking it back at Missy who dodges and fires a magenta disk. Missy counters with a charged up lightning bolts that shocks Kris. Kris falls unconcious. Wally: Kris! Terry get her out of the line of fire! Terry nods and drags an unconcious Kris away from Missy. Wally charges foward spinning his sword and strikes at Missy who counters with a laser blade as the do parry. Then Wally thrusts his blade at Missy impaling her. Missy: AHHHH!!!! (She drops to the ground, Magnetricity next to her. Missy deactivates her magnet gun and begins regenerating Wally goes in for another strike. Suddenly Missy controls her wires to electrocute Wally causing him to be fried and defeated.) Not even a challenge! (She attracts Magnetricity to her arm and flies off.) To the ship! Wally barely audible: I'm okay! Terry: We have to get to the ship before Missy does! Wally and Kris nod. Wally: Wait how are we going to find them? Kris: I have an idea! (Kris gets down in a fetal position and meditates when she opens her eyes they are glowing pink and she is floating where Missy flew off.) Follow me I found Daniel! Terry and Wally follow Kris. End Scene They arrive at the ship that is about to take off. Missy: Don't worry Danny-poo once we get home we'll start the marriage! Magnetricity: Grrr. Before the ship takes off Kris, Wally and Terry sneak on board and hide behind a box. Wally, whispering: That sphere probably keeps him from changing back. Kris, whispering: Yeah so let's grab the sphere and defeat Missy and Daniel goes Whirlwing to get out of here. Terry, whispering: But first we need to wait until she least expects for an assault. Wally: How long can that be? Missy: Until I notice you! (Missy fires a laser beam.) Wally: RUN! Kris creates a magenta barrier that shields them from the blast. Kris pushes the barrier foward knocking Missy into the wall. Kris: Okay! (She arrives at the controls confused.) Okay, where do I set the coordinates? (She sees a little text box with alien writing above it.) Okay let's set the coordinates to uhhhh, I can't understand alien language. Wally parrying Missy's attacks. Wally: Well then we're doom! (He pushes her back and thrusts his blade foward when Missy low sweeps him but he flips in the air and low sweeps her.) Okay she's down for the count! Kris: This looks like an E! (She presses the button which fires a ray at Terry.) Terry: Ahhh!!! (She falls unconcious to the ground. Wally dashes towards her.) Wally: TERRY!!! Terry wakes up barely audible her body quivering with fear. Terry: I'm-okay....(She staggers as she gets up. Then slams her fist on one of the machines as she gets up which creates an earthquake sending everyone dropping down barely hanging on.) Oh! (She stomps her foot on accident creating a shockwave sending everyone flying, Magnetricity falling on the ground taking the high magnitude.) I have powers? YEAH! THERE EARTH POWERS LET'S GO! (She slams her fist to the ground creating a shockwave sending everyone to the ceiling, Missy falling unconcious.) Oops sorry. Heheheh! Earth powers not useful on a ship with allies! Then Phil wrapped up in his vines falls out of a closet. Phil: Mgjfljgkfiogogf! Kris: Huh? (She rips off his vines.) Phil: Awww! Much better! Thanks for taking out Missy for me, you see Iwas sleeping in the ship. When I heard a noise the noise revealed to be Missy, as I saw her I was about to alert Yobite but she gagged me in by vines, knocked me unconcious and locked me in a closet! Now I can pilot the Y-Borg back to Yobite! Kris: Did you say Yobite!? Nevermind! (She uses magenta tentacles that snares Phil is his vines and throws him in a closet.) Phew! Yobite almost got Daniel! Wally: Uh oh! Look! Kris and Terry gasp as they see their heading towards the sun. Terry: Kris! What did you type in? Kris: I selected these symbols! (She shows the team the symbols.) Wally: I'm no genius but I say that the symbols means sun! Kris: No duh! (She grabs Phil and slams him on the chair.) Okay buddy which symbols me Earth! Phil: Why should I tell you! Kris: Because if you don't! (Her eyes glow pink and orbs form around her hands.) Tell us! Phil: AHHH! Okay I'll talk these symbols! (He stretches one of his vines to the symbols.) Kris: Okay! (She types them in and they begin to turn around out of the sun barely.) They soon begin to reach Earth. Phil: There you happy!? Kris: Thank you. Missy wakes up and fires a lightning blast shocking them. Terry: Hey! You're awake! Missy: Yes and without this device you can't turn him back! (She slams her foot on the sphere pulverizing it to pieces.) Hahahahah! Now you'll never get your Daniel back! Terry: Look again! Magnetricity's DNAtrix beeps and makes him revert. Daniel: Phew! (He transforms into Echidart.) Echidart! Okay let's roll! (He curls up into a spike ball and rolls at Missy who fires missiles at him but they are knocked away. She is then rolled over by Echidart. Echidart then realizes Missy is stuck in his quills.) Looks like a picked up a passenger! (He expels his quills making Missy fly off and slam into the wall. Then Echidart finishes it off by uncurling spinning his quills and striking her right in the head knocking her unconcious.) Kris: Hurry up we have to get off before she wakes up! Echidart: Okay Kris but...some robot parts got stuck in my quills! (Echidart shakes off some of the parts.) Man these quills get stuck in everything! They land and as Terry tries to open the door but fails. Terry: It's locked! Echidart: Time to break the door down! (Echidart begins rolling while Terry creates an earthquake ricocheting around the ship and bashes the door breaking it down.) Whoaa! Whoaa! I'm dizzy! (He reverts.) Since when did you get powers? Terry: Well when Kris was trying to type in Earth for the coordinates she hit a button which shot a ray at me giving me powers. Daniel: So you have Terrakinesis. Terry: Huh? Daniel: Earth and rock manipulation. Terry: Oh yeah! Kris hugs Daniel. Kris: I'm so glad you're not getting married! Daniel blushes. Wally, mocking: Daniel and Kris sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! Daniel and Kris: Eewww! Phil drives the ship away back to their home world. Yobite is waiting angrily for Missy to come out. Missy begins to come out ashamed. Yobite: Miss-I!!!! Missy gulps. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Kris Manareece Terry Quake Citizens Villains Miss-I/Missy (First Appearance) Phil Yobite Guards (First Appearance) Aliens Used Magnetricity (Main alien of this episode) Echidart Trivia *Yobite's home planet is shown for the first time. *Yobite's daughter Miss-I is shown and falls in love with Daniel as Magnetricity similar to Attea and Looma Redwood in Ben 10 fell in love with Ben as an alien of their species. *Terry gains a power the ability to create earthquakes and controll over earth and rocks. *Kris might have a crush on Daniel seeing how she was glad that Daniel wasn't getting married and how she was jealous Missy.